Bugmin
are mysterious monsters. they are responsible for many of the world's real-life bugs. They were originally Promin. Turning a Promin into a Bugmin Bugmins can be transformed from their Promin selves with the touch of the Wazawai Program. This term is called rebugging. In the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Terara of the Bug Bites most often use the Wazawai Program to send in Bugmins or turn Promins into Bugmins. Capturing and debugging a Bugmin The process of turning a Bugmin back into a Promin is by capturing and debugging it using a Kamiwaza Power-Shot. A Bugmin is captured in a green light and get sucked into the Kamiwaza Power-Shot's lens. It then gets debugged when the 6 lights lit up in clockwise order. After this, the Bugmin gets turned back into a Promin and is registered onto their Kamiwaza Pro-card. List of Bugmins Shirishiri 001 - Bug-Turbomin 002 - Bug-Gakkimin 007 - Bug-Eishamin 018 - Bug-Divemin 019 - Bug-Micmin 028 - Bug-Jetmin 030 - Bug-Tsukkomin 031 - Bug-Banemin 032 - Bug-Drymin 035 - Bug-Gymmin (Also Punpun-attribute) 054 - Bug-Rizumumin 055 - Bug-Penmin 056 - Bug-Dancemin 057 - Bug-Gagmin (Also Hokkori-attribute) Wakuwaku 008 - Bug-Tonkmin 009 - Bug-Plugmin 016 - Bug-Boatmin 020 - Bug-Burgemin 021 - Bug-Magnemin 046 - Bug-Recordmin 047 - Bug-Sumerumin 048 - Bug-Yumemin 075 - Bug-Motemin 076 - Bug-Gamemin 077 - Bug-Coromin Hokkori 003 - Bug-Gauzemin 004 - Bug-Denkyumin 015 - Bug-Zuzumin 024 - Bug-Senpuumin 049 - Bug-Shugamin 050 - Bug-Showamin 051 - Bug-Rappumin 052 - Bug-Slowmin 057 - Bug-Gagmin (Also Shirishiri-attribute) 068 - Bug-Makuramin 069 - Bug-Fatmin 070 - Bug-Temomin 071 - Bug-Softmin Kicchiri 010 - Bug-Jishomin 011 - Bug-Kagimin 022 - Bug-Jaguchimin 023 - Bug-Sharimin 038 - Bug-Mapmin 039 - Bug-Brushmin 040 - Bug-Meganemin 041 - Bug-Cafemin 042 - Bug-Speechmin 043 - Bug-Memorymin 063 - Bug-Clipmin 064 - Bug-Copymin 065 - Bug-Mejamin 066 - Bug-Origamin 067 - Bug-Yajiromin Punpun 005 - Bug-Chakkamin 006 - Bug-Hasamin 025 - Bug-Liftmin 029 - Bug-Keshigomin 034 - Bug-Spicesmin 035 - Bug-Gymmin (Also Shirishiri-attribute) 036 - Bug-Artmin 037 - Bug-Tengumin 053 - Bug-Mentemin 058 - Bug-Bellmin 059 - Bug-Katasumin 060 - Bug-Clockmin 061 - Bug-Smallmin 062 - Bug-Tafumin Buruburu 012 - Bug-Freezemin 013 - Bug-Railmin 014 - Bug-Dorirumin 017 - Bug-Sukemin 026 - Bug-Hanshamin 027 - Bug-Stopmin 033 - Bug-Kyatchimin 044 - Bug-Mutemin 045 - Bug-Fukumin 072 - Bug-Heartmin 073 - Bug-Bigmin 074 - Bug-Deodomin Trivia * All Bugmins share the same colours which are black, grey, red and green. * The voices of the Bugmins are much more darker than the voices of the Promins. * Bug-Mutemin, Bug-Deodomin, Bug-Slowmin and Bug-Bellmin are the only Bugmins that do not appear in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Gallery The 5 Bugmins in Yuto's House.PNG Bugmin Stampede!.PNG Bugmin Stampede!(2).PNG Bugmin Appeared!(1).PNG Bugmin Appeared!(2).PNG Bugmin Appeared!(3).PNG Bugmin Appeared!(4).PNG Bugmins Re-Captured.PNG Bugmins Re-Captured(2).PNG Bugmins Re-Captured(3).PNG Bugmins Re-Captured(4).PNG Bugmins Re-Captured(5).PNG Bugmins Re-Captured(6).PNG Bug Package(1).PNG Bug Package(2).PNG Bug-Katasu and Bugmin Team.PNG Bug-Katasu & Bugmin Dream Team.PNG More Bugmins Re-Captured.PNG Bugmins Tied(1).PNG Bugmins Tied(2).PNG Bugmins Tied(3).PNG Bugmins Tied(4).PNG Bugmins Tied(5).PNG Bugmins Tied(6).PNG Bugmin wins(1).PNG Bugmin Wins(2).PNG Bugmin wins(3).PNG Bugmin wins(4).PNG Bugmin with Bugdez.PNG Mirai and Amazing VS Bugmins.PNG Masato vs Bugmins.PNG Bug-Kagi, Bug-Rail and Bug-Plug.PNG Dr.Great_laughing_while_bugmins_stand_together.PNG Bug-Kyatchi with his Bugmin friends.PNG Bug-Kyatchi, Bug-Fuku and Bug-Rizumu.PNG Category:Monsters